Querido Papi
by Ella Valeris Morrol
Summary: Edward encuentra una carta, pero está dirigida hacia él. Parejas Canon. Post-Amanecer. Puede contener Spoilers.


**N/A:** Excelente, creo que estoy de vuelta al rodeo vaqueros, pero esta vez con un cortísimo one-shot, en honor al día del padre [intenté subirlo en la fecha y hora exactas pero no se pudo =( ] Esta vez hice algo extraño con algunas partes del texto, si ven esta marca **[Tachado]** quiere decir que la oración fue tachada, es decir, se pasó una linea encima para evitar la comprensión de su lectura (que literaria… xD) ¿Otra cosa? Ah si… los extrañé! =D

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia es mía, los personajes son de mi tía: _Stephenie Meyer_. XD

**QUERIDO PAPI**

Luego de haber pasado algunos años desde el nacimiento de Reneesme la gente se empezaba a preguntar la razón por la cual nosotros, los Cullen, seguíamos estando tan jóvenes como la primera vez que llegamos a Forks, debíamos mudarnos, según acuerdos con Jacob Black, el líder de la manada de lobos en la reserva Quileute, debíamos permanecer en el estado de Washington, puesto que él y mi pequeña tenían una relación que ya rozaba en lo incómodo. Bella también estuvo de acuerdo con la propuesta de Jacob, no porque fuese su mejor amigo, sino porque quería quedarse lo suficientemente cerca para vigilar a Charlie en caso de que le sucediera algo.

"Edward, cariño ¿en qué estás pensando?" la voz mental de Esme, mi segunda madre me sacó de mis pensamientos, ya era habitual tener estas conversaciones _privadas_, ella sentía un vinculo mas fuerte conmigo al poder hablarme así y yo en cierto punto también, porque antes de la llegada de Esme no había utilizado al máximo mi poder, ella –como toda madre, supongo– me alentó a explorar mi talento y sacar provecho del mismo.

"En nada" respondí y me levanté del sillón color crema de la sala para terminar de empacar los portarretratos de la mesa ratona y pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como ambas cejas de Esme se alzaron a la par que sonreía.

"Creo que no es necesario decir que no te creo ni un poquito" se acercó a mi y con un beso en la frente me arrebató el portarretrato más grande de mis manos, pasó sus dedos y miró cariñosamente la fotografía de Reneesmé al cumplir un mes de edad. "Deja que yo me encargue de esto, me gusta admirarlas un rato mientras las envuelvo en papel para el viaje"

Reí por lo bajo y me paré sobre el piano dispuesto a desmontar el candelabro de cristal que colgaba en el techo. "¿Dónde está Bella?" pregunté al no verla por el área.

"Con las chicas en el bosque, creo que están haciendo su ultima caza en Forks, me ofrecieron ir pero le prometí a Carlisle que saldría con él ¿Por qué?" siguió guardando una a una las fotos con la ternura y delicadeza solemnes de una madre.

Bajé del piano y me acerqué a ella sacando un sobre doblado de mi bolsillo y se lo entregué en las manos.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó mentalmente mientras abría el sobre y sacaba la carta que este contenía.

"Sólo léelo" dije volviendo a mi tarea de desmontar el candelabro.

_Tucson, Arizona__ 19/06/1999_

_Querido __Papi:_

_Te escribo esta carta porque ya sabemos como terminaría una llamada telefónica, en un silencio incómodo y en un adiós vacío, no se te fue dado el don de la elocuencia y yo como tu hija heredé esa cualidad de ti, como muchas otras…_

_[Tachado]Sólo quería decirte que... [Tachado]_

_Los libros que me enviaste me gustaron mucho, gracias, mamá no entendió mucho el porqué me los enviaste pero luego le expliqué que le pertenecieron a Nana Swan y que me los diste para que yo cuidara mejor de ellos, aunque me quitó uno, se llama Lolita, de Vladimir Nabokov, dijo que era muy joven para leerlo y que me lo entregaría cuando tuviera la mayoría de edad… [Tachado]Cómo si no supiera que se trata de sexo… [Tachado] la cosa es que me compró uno grueso con una compilación de novelas de Jane Austen, para sustituir el que me quitó. Cómo si pudiera sustituir todo lo que me quita… [Tachado]Incluyéndote a ti. [Tachado]_

_Tiene un nuevo novio, se llama Josh o John, no lo recuerdo, pero es un pesado, ni siquiera se preocupa por ella, no como aquél año en el que mamá se enfermó tanto que nadie podía llevarme a la escuela y tu viajaste para hacernos compañía mientras ella se recuperaba._

_Ya estoy aprendiendo a cocinar, me gusta mucho en realidad, mamá creía que sería peligroso porque soy algo torpe y temía que me pudiese cortar con los cuchillos, pero ya lo dominé, [tachado] al menos ya no me corto… [Tachado] y ya se preparar pavo al horno, justo para que pases Acción de Gracias con nosotras… ¿Vendrás, cierto?_

_A veces me pregunto porque se divorciaron y me pregunto si fue por mi culpa, pero luego mamá me dice que algunas cosas están destinadas a ser y que lo tuyo con ella lo fue por un tiempo, pero que hay algo más grande esperando por Uds. Al separado y por mi también, según ella…_

_Bueno pá, creo que debes tener mucha labor en la comisaría, ya eres detective y cuando menos lo pienses serás el jefe de la policía…si no es así, siempre puedes venir a Arizona con mamá y conmigo, se que no nos quedamos demasiado en la misma ciudad, pero sería divertido tenerte aquí [tachado] porque te extraño… [Tachado] Feliz Día pa…_

_Te quiere, [Tachado]Isa[Tachado]Bella_

"¿Dónde encontraste esto?" preguntó Esme al terminar de leer la carta.

"Se cayó de entre sus libros" dije bajando la araña de cristal y poniéndola cuidadosamente sobre el sofá.

"¿Y sabe que la tienes?" Guardó la carta y me la regresó en cuanto tuve mis manos desocupadas.

Escuché unas risas acercándose y levanté la carta para afianzar mi punto. "Creo que ya está a punto"

Lo siguiente fue memorable, Bella, Reneesme, Rosalie y Alice en ropa de diseñador –que esta última había escogido y comprado personalmente– totalmente bañadas en lodo, como si se hubiesen revolcado a placer en él. Esme de inmediato dejó lo que estaba haciendo y con las manos hechas jarras en sus caderas caminó hacia ellas.

"¿Puede alguna de ustedes decirme que sucedió allá afuera?" las revisó a todas con la mirada y todos contuvieron su risa por un segundo, pero Alice y su siempre tintineante vocecilla reventaron el silencio.

"De acuerdo, en mi defensa debo decir que nunca, JAMÁS, le haría esto a unos Manolo Blahnik adrede" levantó las pequeñas manos de duendecilla y se retiró como si se rindiera y diera paso a otra ronda de preguntas.

"¿Rose?" preguntó Esme nuevamente cruzándose de brazos.

"Ni me mires Esme, yo sólo me defendía -"

"¿Te defendías?" preguntaron indignadas Bella y Nessie al unísono.

"¿Qué? Es cierto, ustedes arrojaron las bolas de lodo y yo sólo me defendí" dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa a mil en los labios. Debo admitirlo, Rosalie no era mi persona favorita en el mundo entero, pero eran momentos como este, en el que se mostraba cálida con los suyos, que me enorgullecía llamarla hermana, me miró y su mirada se enfrió un poco. "¿Tu que miras? Me iré a bañar…" de acuerdo, momento familiar acabado.

"Tienes que admitir que te pateé el trasero" dijo Bella de una forma arrogante a Nessie.

"¡Ya quisieras! Puedo ganarte cualquier día de la semana… anciana" le respondió Nessie sacándole la lengua. Y para se sinceros no pude evitar reírme ante la situación.

"¡Oye, niña falta de repuesto! ¿Cómo que anciana?" le preguntó Bella cabeceando hacia Esme quien tenía una ceja tan alta que amenazaba con salir de su rostro.

"Eso mismo me pregunto yo Reneesme Carlie…" dijo Esme en un tono lento de falsa autoridad, al ver a Nessie enredada entre palabras se rió y la tomó de un brazo subiendo por las escaleras. "Oh, vamos arriba a limpiarte y conseguirte ropa nueva"

Mientras Esme subía las escaleras con Nessie me acerqué a Bella y tomé uno de sus mechones castaños ahora empapado en lodo y le sonreí conteniendo una risa. "Asi que… ¿Le pateaste el trasero a nuestra pequeña hija de 4 años? Wow…" poniéndolo así cualquier madre se sentiría culpable, claro, cualquier madre de una niña humana.

"Hey, no te pongas moralista conmigo asalta cunas" me miró con sus ojos llenos de frenesí mientras mordía su labio acercándose cada vez más a mí, aquella a quien alguna vez vi como a una gatita indefensa hoy se comportaba como una leona. Me besó lentamente y se apartó un poco, siempre tentándome, siempre atrayéndome a ella como un simple alfiler hacia un imán. "Además pensé en formas de ensuciarnos tu y yo"

El latigazo de ideas que disparó en mi mente hizo que lo pensara dos veces, pero había algo que teníamos que hablar así que decidí irme por la tangente. "¿Y sobre que peleaban tu y Nessie?"

Su rostro empalideció un segundo y volvió a levantar su muralla mental con una risilla nerviosa. "Créeme, no quieres saberlo…"

"De acuerdo…" dejé el tema de lado y levanté la carta y la miré cauteloso, pues no sabía como tomaría esto "Espero, no te moleste, pero encontré esto entre tus cosas… la he leído y me parece que-"

"¿Tú hiciste qué?" preguntó interrumpiéndome y tomándola para cerciorarse de que era la carta que ella imaginaba. La leyó y al confirmarlo, suspiró "Debí haber tirado esto hace muchos años atrás" sin embargo no la arrugó como esperaba, sino que la volvió a doblar regresándomela. "Si gustas, puedes echarla a la basura"

Se dio la vuelta para subir por las escaleras pero la tomé de la mano y la miré a los ojos algo confundido, de todas las reacciones no esperaba esta. "Espera Bella ¿Por qué nunca la enviaste?"

Se encogió de hombros mirando al suelo y la tomé del mentón para que me mirara a los ojos. "No lo sé, supongo que luego de haber pasado por esa etapa tan inmadura y egoísta de mi vida no quise enviarla por vergüenza, cuando me mudé a Forks la traje conmigo porque no quería que mamá se sintiera mal si llegaba a descubrirla"

"¿Y por qué nunca se la entregaste a Charlie?" pregunté poniendo mis manos sobre sus brazos para hacerle sentir que estaba a su lado, sin importar la circunstancia.

"No se si lo notaste, pero en esa carta estaba escrita la palabra con P…"

"¿Papi? Bella, es normal ¿Qué edad tenías, 7?" no entendía el porque ella llamaba a su padre por su nombre de pila en vez de decirle papá o pá… pero algo me decía que ya lo sabría.

"Yo no acostumbraba a decirle mucho papá… él y yo éramos muchas veces como extraños, nos veíamos en algunas vacaciones y eso no constituye una verdadera relación de padre e hija" hizo un gesto que casi no pude interpretar fue algo como una sonrisa llena de melancolía, una parecida a aquellas que daba al haberse mudado a Forks.

La abracé y besé su frente, aferrándola a mí mientras ella hundía su cara en mi pecho. "Amor… tenías todo el derecho de extrañarlo y todo el derecho de decirle papá o incluso papi, eras su pequeña, creo que siempre lo serás" Bella alzó su rostro y lo acaricié con el dorso de mi mano, la besé tiernamente en los labios y le sonreí. "¿Sabes? Debo ser sincero, no entendía muchos de los comportamientos de Charlie hasta que tuvimos a Reneesme, el querer ser un escudo para que no rompan su corazón, el desconfiar excesivamente de su novio, tener el miedo a perderla de la noche a la mañana, pero es comprensible, Nessie es mi nena y siempre lo será no importa lo que pase y si por algún giro del destino llegamos a estar separados me gustaría saber que dondequiera que ella esté, me extraña tanto como yo la extraño a ella"

Suspiró y me dio una sonrisa insegura mordiéndose el labio "¿Insinúas que debería enviarla?"

"Digo que deberías hacerle saber lo que sientes… sino puedes decirlo, escríbelo…" le sonreí nuevamente y besé su frente, en una única área libre de lodo.

"¿Me darías-?" no terminó de decir la frase cuando le estaba entregando la carta en sus manos. Se acercó a la mesa del salón y tomó una pluma y escribió rápidamente algo para doblar de nuevo el papel y meterlo en el sobre gastado por los años.

"¿Eso es todo?" Pregunté ofreciendo mi mano para llevar el sobre a su destino.

"Si y no te preocupes… yo lo llevaré, si Alice pregunta… dile que fui a nuestra casa a buscar ropa limpia." Besó mis labios casi poniéndose de puntillas y mirándome directo a los ojos susurró. "No te preocupes, nunca la perderás…"

Salió por la puerta trasera de la casa de mis padres y tomó el rumbo que dirigía a su antigua casa…

_pero sería divertido tenerte aquí [tachado] porque te extraño… [Tachado] Feliz Día pa…_

_**Te extraño papá… (20/06/2010)**_

_Te quiere, [Doble tachado]Isa[Doble tachado]Bella_

**Nota final: **Espero les haya gustado a mi me gustó mucho escribirla, dejen sus comentarios, siempre son bienvenidos.

Si les gustó denle a '**GO**', dejen reviews son el salario de un fanficker **^,^**


End file.
